


Emperor's New Clothes

by AltruisticSkittles



Series: Safe and Sound [2]
Category: Thomas Sanders
Genre: Blood, Empath!Patton, Gore, I really need to figure out how to name stuff, M/M, Possible Character Death, Sorcerer!Logan, Sorcerer!Virgil, Villain Deceit Sanders, also the relationships are pre-established from the first book, and someone keeps having this really bad nightmare, at least implied character death, dark fantasy AU, guess they're going on an adventure to fix their problems again, in which they should really double check who's on the guest list for parties, inspired by the song "emperor's new clothes" by P!ATD, king thomas, knight!roman, woops i'm angsting again
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-18 07:39:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14848517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AltruisticSkittles/pseuds/AltruisticSkittles
Summary: It's Thomas and Roman's birthday! Everything is festive and light, and Roman just can't seem to keep himself out of trouble. Though, in his defense, they really should have checked the guest list before they invited a strange Illusionist with a love of snakes to their party.Four friends set out to find a kingdom that doesn't exist, hoping that he still exists, and hopefully return in one piece.Now, if a certain someone could stop having pessimistic dreams about them dying, that'd be great.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel to "Hey There Little Red Riding Hood," so if you haven’t read it, you’re going to be VERY confused. Just a heads up.
> 
> This really is a prologue, but then that will knock the chapter numbers off on Ao3 and will bug me for all eternity, so it got turned into a super short first chapter. I’ll be posting the next chapter tomorrow night, but after that, I really have no specific day I update, so my apologies in advance. 
> 
> So, without further ado, enjoy... this :D

Too much. It was all too much.

His limbs felt stretched to their limits, and he swore several joints cracked. His vision blurred, unable to see through tears. He didn’t know whether it was from the pain or the intense wind wreaking havoc on his body. At this point, he couldn’t bring himself to care. 

He heard his name.

Over.

And over.

Why couldn’t this be over?

His lips refused to do anything but scream. His throat burned. How long had he been like this?

The ground trembled and splintered underneath him. He fell to his hands and knees.

He couldn’t breathe!

Blurry eyes looked up. He had to find him. He had to know he was okay. It’d been so long since he knew he was alive and safe, and he couldn’t take the thought of losing him again.

There he was!

He tried to stand, but he fell over as another tremor erupted under his feet. A scream snapped his head up.

No.

No!

Not again!

He had to move. He had to do something! He was going to lose him. He couldn’t lose him!

His voice finally tore a hole in his throat and made a comprehensible sound. He called out to him. It might be the last time he got to.

Another tremor followed his fear, and a canyon formed around him. Everything moved too fast.

Gentle hands wrapped around his shoulders and pulled him up. Pulled him away. He couldn’t turn to see who it is. All he could do was watch his best friend fall to his death-

*

He springs up in bed in a cold sweat, and his hair stuck to his face.

That dream again?

He presses the palm of his hands into his eyes. They’re dripping with tears, and he takes a shuddering breath in.

One name fills his mind, and on autopilot, he walks out of his room and into the hallway. The cool night air sends shivers down his drenched body. He squeezes his arms around his chest to try and stop his body from shaking.

There.

He raises a hesitant hand to knock on the door. What if he is asleep? He doesn’t need to worry about his problems along with his own.

No, he told him anytime this happened, he was free to see him.

He knocks three times, and fast steps rush to the other side of the door. He can’t even say what’s wrong before gentle arms pull him into a hug. He returns it as if the ground would crumble out from under him again.

Something about Patton’s touch always grounds him.

“Again?” Patton asks into his chest.

He nods his head as Patton leads him inside. Patton tells him to sit on the bed. He complies, and a cool glass of water presses into his hands. He never realized how thirsty he was until the first drop of water touches his lips.

“Slow down, kiddo. You’ll give yourself a stomach ache again,” Patton coos as he sits beside him. Their sides touch, and again, Patton’s calming aura sends shivers down his spine.

He takes the water from his lips and gasps for air. Loving hands rub circles on his back, and he rests his head on Patton’s shoulder.

“No matter what I do, I can’t stop it. He still falls, and I can’t do anything.”

“I know,” Patton replies and rests his head on top of sweaty hair.

“I’m scared, Patton. They always come true. What if he does die?”

Patton, for once, is at a loss of comforting words. He knows lying won’t help. He instead plants a kiss on the top of his head and takes in a deep breath for the both of them.

He continues, “I thought Logan could change it, but it doesn’t matter. It still happens.”

“Logan’s not a miracle worker,” Patton reminds him.

“But he has to be strong enough to-” his voice shakes as a sob seizes his body. He puts a hand to his mouth and tries not to cry again. Even Patton’s touch isn't helping anymore.

Patton pulls him into a hug, and he rests his head under Patton’s chin. He can feel Patton’s own tears mixing with his hair. Of course, Patton’s touch won’t help. He’s upset himself. He should’ve known better-

“It’s going to be okay,” Patton whispers, though his voice sounds unconvinced.

“But what if it’s not?”

Patton sighs and brings his head up to meet his eyes. “Then we’ll figure it out together like we always do when you have these dreams.”

He nods his head and rests it against Patton’s collarbone once again. The image of Roman falling coats his mind, and he lets his eyes close with one more fallen tear.

Hopefully, everything would work out in the end.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman had one wish on his birthday. Well, maybe several, but he didn't think it was this hard to have them granted. Seems like everyone's giving him the cold shoulder, and he's feeling rather unloved. Perhaps his birthday surprise would hold some magic spell to make it a night he'd never forget.  
> \--  
> Chapter warnings: None that I can think of, really  
> Word count: 5547

“Today’s the day!” Roman shouted as he slid down the stair railing. He stuck the landing and took off down the corridor. Several castle dwellers ducked and dodged as Roman sprinted through the halls. 

Roman threw his brother’s door open and leaped onto his bed. Thomas cried out as his body propelled into the air a few inches.

“Happy birthday, Thomas!” Roman belted out.

Thomas yawned and stretched his arms over his head. He turned, smiled, and replied, “Happy birthday, Roman.”

“I was thinking we could go out for a picnic together, just you and me like we always do. Oh! I heard Joan has a special surprise for us at dinner tonight. He won’t tell me what it is, but I know Patton knows, and he’s so close to cracking. I can feel it.”

“You leave poor Patton alone,” Thomas said with a light laugh.

Roman flopped onto his back and stared up at his brother’s ceiling. He took a deep breath, folded his arms under his head, and allowed his eyes to slip closed.

“I wish mom and dad were still around to see this. They’d be so proud of you.”

Thomas’s smile dropped, and he rolled onto his side. “I’m sure they’d be proud of the both of us.”

Roman blew a hard breath through his nose. “I know they prepared us for this all our lives, but it still hurts they aren’t with us anymore. I miss them.”

Thomas noticed the tears Roman tried to hide behind locked eyelids. He grabbed onto his brother’s arm and gave it a gentle squeeze. Roman turned to look at him, one tear escaping out of the corner of his eye, and bit his lip. 

“I miss them too-” Thomas took a deep breath and blinked back his own tears “-but that’s why we were given each other.” 

Roman’s breathy laugh paled in comparison to his usual boisterous one, but the sentiment reached all the same. 

Thomas continued, “We should probably head downstairs before they make a fuss about us not being up for breakfast in time.”

“Please, we’re never late. Everyone else is simply too early.”

Thomas laughed at that, and he slid his legs over the side of the bed. Roman followed suit and allowed his brother to get ready for the day ahead of them. They both wore their royal best, fully aware a lot of eyes would be on them all day and walked down the corridor side by side towards the throne room. 

As they stepped inside, several members of their court stood in a circle discussing plans. Joan glanced up in time to catch both brothers walk in, and they whispered something before everyone stopped their work.

“Good morning,” Talyn greeted with a too tight smile. “You’re early.”

“Roman didn’t want me to sleep in,” Thomas replied. He stopped short, knowing they were trying to hide something out of his view.

Roman, however, with a knowing twinkle in his eye, walked forward and wrapped his arms around Talyn’s shoulder.

“Roman,” Leo called out before the prince could peek over Talyn’s head, “if I may, I’d like to have your orders on the guard’s positions for the day.”

Roman’s lips drew into a tight line, and he caught Thomas’s eye before Thomas gave an understanding nod. He spoke, “Tell them to take most of the day off. It is a holiday after all, and they deserve to celebrate it too.”

“Of course,” Leo replied, fully knowing the answer already. The diversion worked as Roman revealed he and Thomas were going out for a picnic, and they weren’t allowed to follow. The news worried Leo every year, but he tolerated it. Nothing happened so far.

“And about your birthday dinner,” Calypso chimed in, “would you like another red rum cake again this year?”

Roman didn’t miss the flinch from Thomas or the smirks that strained against everyone’s lips. He stifled a laugh of his own.

“Half rum, half vanilla if I could,” Roman replied. He knew his brother wasn’t too fond of the flavor. Last year, he took a bite and almost spit the cake in Roman’s face. Roman watched in awe as Thomas struggled down the whole slice so he wouldn’t hurt the baker’s feelings. Roman, however, ate half the cake on his own in one sitting. The whole court wouldn’t let either of them forget it.

“Of course,” Calypso answered at last and shook her head with a smile.

“Also-” Roman continued, but a quick glance from Thomas cut him off, “you know what? I’m sure you have other things to discuss with Thomas before our outing, so I’m going to have to bid you farewell for now.”

The sigh of relief that came from everyone brought a smile to Roman’s lips. He bid them farewell and patted Thomas on the shoulder as he left.

Roman closed the doors behind him and let out a long breath through his lips. Thomas wasn’t in on their plans, but with his nerves, they’d probably tell him more than they would Roman.

He hummed. Perhaps it was time to pay Patton a visit. Thomas’s warning echoed in his mind, but he pushed it away. Was it a crime to visit your best friend who just so happened to know everything that would happen later today? He thought not.

The closer Roman got to Patton’s room, the more excited he became. Either Patton was really worked up about the surprise or the thrill of learning today’s secrets made his body vibrate. 

Roman rose a hand and knocked on Patton’s door. The sound of shuffling paper and sliding drawers called out from the other side. Patton’s voice followed.

“Come in!”

Roman opened Patton’s door and held his head high.

“Well, good morning my ray of sunshine,” Roman called out.

Patton’s smile widened, but Roman caught the nervous twitch at the corners. Patton leaned against his desk, his chair thrown out into the middle of the floor, and tapped a finger on the side.

“Morning,” Patton chirped back. “Oh! And happy birthday!”

“Thank you,” Roman replied and walked in closer. He slung an arm around Patton’s shoulder. “I’m sure you can’t wait until today’s later events.”

Patton’s nerves flowed through Roman’s touch, and Roman gave his signature wide grin.

“I’m sure you can’t either,” a voice called from Patton’s bed. Patton’s sigh of relief and Roman’s annoyed groan followed soon after.

Virgil sat cross-legged on the bed, his shoulders tight, and stared directly at Roman. Emile rested behind him.

Of course, Patton’s bodyguard would be here.

“Of course not. It’s the only day of the year my brother and I are guaranteed a peaceful day together,” Roman commented. He released his grip on Patton’s shoulder. There’d be no way he’d coax anything out of him with Virgil around. 

“Ah yes, the annual picnic,” Emile piped up.

Virgil raised a brow at that. “Well if you two are off doing normal things, who is running the palace?”

“Please, we haven’t had any neighboring enemies for centuries. The only kingdom we ever fought with fizzled out after the great wizard defeated- well you know the story,” Roman replied with a wave of his wrist. Virgil hummed and nodded his head.

“Then why do we need knights if this place is so peaceful?”

“Because you never know when said great wizard is going to release an ancient evil upon the town.” Roman crossed his arms and scowled. 

Virgil’s lips twitched up. “If I remember right, it was Patton that got rid of her, not the knights.”

Roman scoffed and rolled his eyes. He turned on his heel and marched over to the doorway.

“Well, if you don’t mind, I have things I need to do today. It is, after all, a very busy day for me, and I have more important things to do than being made a fool of here.”

“Aww Roman,” Patton started, but Roman already stormed out the door. 

There were other people Roman could feel welcomed with. Granted, his intentions for visiting Patton weren’t as pure as he’d admit, but it still hurt to be mocked in his presence. 

There was one other place Roman had to visit yet, and he was sure this time he’d be appreciated.

Roman strolled through several halls before arriving at the library door. The smell of old books and candle wax caressed his nose. His eyes browsed the towering bookshelves. Each shelf contained a piece of their history. The first wall contained books handwritten by the ancient kings’ points of view. His brother’s words were in here along with his own, as were his father’s, and his grandfather's, and so on and so forth. 

The part he was looking for, however, was a recent addition to the library. Well, recentish. Magi weren’t a new thing, but a lot of their history and knowledge were lost a long time ago.

Back way before Roman’s time, a lot of these books were burned. The king saw magic as a threat, and he banished all magic from the kingdom. Roman heard stories that a brother betrayed them and used his magic to gain his own kingdom. Ever since, the kingdom had a chip on its shoulder, or at least it did until a certain king came along and made magic legal again.

Roman finally caught sight of the person he sought. A swell of pride lit in his chest, and Roman continued forward. He wrapped his arms around the person’s shoulders, successfully stopping the pen the person wrote with, and purred into his ear, “Good morning, my poetic songbird.”

“You need shorter nicknames,” Logan chided.

Roman laughed through his nose and placed a kiss on Logan’s cheek. 

Remy, who sat at the edge of the desk, twitched his tail, hummed in approval, and set his head back down on the wood.

Logan quirked a brow, “To what do I owe the special occasion of you gracing me with your presence in the library?”

“What, I can’t come in and kiss my boyfriend?” Roman asked. He peered over Logan’s shoulder. “What are you writing?”

“I’m not writing,” Logan scoffed. “I’m correcting. Your sorcerers knew nothing of the ancient arts. There are not one but three branches of dark Magi, saying a spell backward does not reverse the spell of an Enchanter unless spoken correctly, and-”

“Okay, I get it,” Roman interrupted and sat on the table. The ink wobbled, and Logan grabbed it before it spilled. He sent an annoyed glance up at Roman. 

“This is why you don’t burn books,” Logan grumbled.

“Like that was my fault,” Roman mumbled.

“I warned you-”

“It was just too close to the candle, Logan. I told you I didn’t mean it.”

Logan pinched the bridge of his nose. “Five hours of work, Roman.”

“I know. You’ve told me several times.” Roman’s stomach twisted into a knot. He took a deep breath to calm his emotions. “Look, I know you’re busy and all, but I was wondering if we could spend the morning together.”

Logan took his glasses off and rubbed his face. “Roman, you know morning hours are the optimal time for my concentration.”

“I know, but… can’t you just take one day off?” You have centuries to write these books, and I’m-”

“Ruining my concentration.”

The harsh tone snapped even Remy’s head up, and Roman jaw dropped. He blinked back the hurt in his eyes and clenched his jaw.

“Fine. I can see your work matters more to you.” Roman leaped off the table, and this time, the ink splattered all over Logan’s book.

“Roman!” he yelped and jumped back with a startled cry.

Roman stormed out of the room and slammed the library doors closed. Logan growled through his teeth and picked up the bottle of ink. He tore out the ink soaked pages before more of the book could succumb to the black death and slumped into his chair.

Remy’s tail flopped around on the table. “Some boyfriend you are.”

“I don’t have time for his ridiculous games,” Logan mumbled. “My mentor spent decades writing these books, and-”

“And it’s not Roman’s fault they were destroyed.”

Logan sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. “I know.”

“So stop treating him like he burned down the library,” Remy hissed. “I thought even you would have enough common sense to not treat him like garbage on his birthday, but-”

“Today is what?” Logan’s eyes widened.

Remy rolled his eyes. “Um, hello! His birthday? He’s only been talking about it for like a week now. It’s kind of a big deal for humans. They only get like what… eighty of them?”

Logan ran a hand through his hair. A bitter laugh left his lips, and he sighed. “I should’ve known.”

“Yeah, you should’ve. You should also go apologize to him,” Remy grumbled. 

Logan looked up and toward the door. “He’s not going to want to talk to me, not while he’s upset.”

“Yeah, but Logan, if you don’t apologize, it’s going to ruin the rest of his day no matter what happens.” Remy’s ear flicked. “He cares about your approval more than anyone else’s, and that’s saying a lot because that boy is an egotistical sponge when it comes to praise.”

“Like you’re one to speak.” Logan wiped the ink off his fingers with a cloth. They stained black, but it would have to do for now. He exited the room and headed down the hallway. If Roman would go anywhere when upset, it would be to either Patton or Thomas, though the former was more likely. 

Logan strolled down the hall towards Patton’s room and knocked on the door. A gentle “come in” broke the quiet.

Logan opened the door, and his eyes set on Virgil first. Patton sat at a desk in the corner, and his smile crinkled his eyes.

“G’morning, Lo!” Patton chirped.

Virgil rose a brow. “Wow, he emerges. I didn’t think you would leave the library for another two hours.”

“Yes, well, it appears that it is indeed a special day,” Logan mumbled.

Patton’s eyebrows creased. “What’s wrong?”

Logan folded his hands behind his back and took a deep breath. He glanced over to his right and exhaled. “I appear to have upset Roman this morning, and I was hoping he would be here seeking comfort.”

“Way to go,” Virgil mumbled.

“He was here, but it was a while ago, and he didn’t seem upset,” Patton answered.

“No, this was recent.”

“Well, he and Thomas always go out for a picnic at lunch on their birthday, so if you can’t find him, they probably left already.”

“Of course,” Logan mumbled. He ran a hand through his hair. “Thank you for your time.”

Logan shut Patton’s door and walked down the hall. He could try the throne room, but he was certain they were planning the big surprise for the brothers this afternoon, and neither of them would be allowed in. Logan returned to the library, gathered more ink, and reread the uninjured pages.

No matter how hard he tried to concentrate, however, his mind roamed to his previous conversation. Logan sat back in his seat and stared up at the ceiling. How did one person get under his skin so easily in nine months? Logan pushed his chair back and decided to browse the library instead.

With his current mental state, he knew working was futile.

 

Roman took a deep breath. The fresh air calmed his mind, and the breeze blew the heat off his body. The spring sun peeked behind cotton clouds, and the hills sang with all sorts of bird calls. Roman put his hands on his hips. The day was young. He could still turn it around, and a picnic with his brother was just what he needed.

Thomas extended the blanket over the grass, and he sat down on one of the corners before the wind took it. A basket held the corner to his left. 

Roman reached in and grabbed a few sandwiches. He set them on a plate and passed them out, along with a glass of water, two oranges, and a few strawberries. After he finished, he sat parallel to Thomas. The sight sent ease throughout his whole body, and Roman thanked his stars they had the chance to do this every year. He didn’t know what he’d do if his birthday occurred in the winter instead of spring.

“You okay, Roman?” 

Roman looked up at the sun. “It really is a gorgeous day.”

“Ro-”

“I’m fine.” Roman took a bite of his sandwich. Thomas opened his mouth to object, but he took a bite of his sandwich as well. Roman continued, “So, our party this afternoon is all planned out?”

Thomas’s smile chased the cold chill of the breeze away. “You’re going to love it.”

“Oh come on, Thomas!”

“No secrets from me.”

“You’re no fun.” Roman pouted, but his smirk peeked through. He knew Thomas wouldn’t tell, but it was worth a shot, right? 

The calm afternoon kept them company as they spoke of other events going on in their lives. Apparently, Joan and Talyn were now courting each other, and the kingdom was almost restored from the attack nine months ago. Roman’s stomach twisted. Logan’s magic did most of the work. He knew if they still had those books, Logan wouldn’t be exhausted all the time, and it might have gone faster.

A silence set between the two of them, and Roman noted his brother’s stiff face.

“What’s eating you, Thomas?” Roman asked and set his food down. Thomas glanced away, and he sighed through his nose. Roman’s smile fell.

“I-” Thomas cleared his throat, “You know… you know how sometimes I have… well, there’s this thing… I-”

“Thomas, just spit it out already.”

“We need to talk about-”

“Your Highness,” a voice called from the distance. Thomas turned, and Terrence barrelled over the hill toward them. He rested his hands on his knees and caught his breath.

“What is it?” Thomas asked as he leaped to his feet. Roman followed suit.

“He’s here,” Terrence replied. His eyes flicked to Roman, “and he wishes to speak to you about tonight.”

Thomas glanced over his shoulder at Roman. He chewed on his lip before staring down at the ground. He still had to tell Roman at some point, but he couldn’t now. Not while Terrence was here. His head rose with his decision.

“Tell him I’m busy,” Thomas remarked.

Roman shook his head. “No, it’s okay, Thomas. You go ahead.”

“Roman, I-”

“A king’s duty is never done. I understand.” Roman’s smile followed a flick of his hands. “Today’s not the day to hurt someone’s feelings. Now shoo. I’ll clean up the picnic.”

Thomas hesitated before nodding and following Terrence back to the palace. He glanced over his shoulder several times toward Roman. Maybe he was right. Maybe today wasn’t the day.

Roman watched Thomas disappear over the horizon and sighed. He blinked back the tears in his eyes and wiped them with his sleeve. First Logan, now Thomas. Couldn’t he be happy at all with the people he cared about today? He picked the folded basket up in his hands and headed back toward the castle.

Yeah, today wasn’t the day to hurt someone’s feelings… unless your name was Roman apparently.

 

That night, the whole kingdom gathered at the palace courtyard for the party. Everyone in the city attended. Laughter and music filled the streets, and lanterns glowed in the dim spring night. People chattered away and complemented each other on their best outfits, and children chased each other with pretend sticks. The scent of roast chicken, several pastries, corn, potatoes, soup, and other food items floated through the air. 

Patton picked up one of the cookies from the table and took a bite. The surrounding crowd held a constant state of bliss, and he couldn’t be more thankful. He made quick work of his cookie and brushed the crumbs off his light blue fest. His eyes turned to the table. One more cookie wouldn’t hurt. Patton reached down and picked one out.

“Don’t eat all of them. You’ll get another stomach ache.”

Patton jumped and shoved the cookie into his mouth. He caught the sight of Virgil approaching, and it took all his strength to keep his jaw closed. 

Virgil pulled at the tight purple and black tunic. His eyes focused on Patton as if erasing the world around him, and he folded his arms over his chest.

Patton chewed, swallowed, and batted his eyelashes. “I won’t. I’m too busy eating you up.”

Virgil’s cheeks flushed, and he stood at Patton’s side. Unease stormed through Virgil and drowned the cheerful chatter of the crowd. Patton leaned up to place a kiss on Virgil’s cheek. The latter melted at his touch, thankful for the calm placed into his body, and glanced around. Patton always knew how to ground him.

“Guess they go all out for parties,” Virgil mumbled.

“It’s mostly for Roman,” Patton replied. “Thomas likes being amongst his people, but Roman practically lives with them. He’s always out making sure everything’s okay, and a lot of our city dwellers hold a high opinion of him.”

“Well, he’s definitely good at charming people,” Virgil replied. 

Roman buzzed around the crowd like a hummingbird. No matter who he spoke to, he held an air of grace and treated everyone like they were royalty from a neighboring kingdom. His smile rivaled the lanterns hanging above. 

“Where’s Emile?” Patton asked and glanced around.

Virgil snuffed and shook his head. “He’s as social as Roman is. Last I knew, he was chasing a few kids around and pretending to be a big bad wolf.”

“Aww, how cute,” Patton giggled. He reached down and touched the tips of Virgil’s fingers. Virgil latched on to his hand and squeezed. Patton leaned over to place another kiss on his cheek, and Virgil’s smile tugged to the side. “You okay?”

“I’ll be fine.” Virgil spied Logan in the crowd. Apparently, his idea of formal was wearing pure black with some sort of blue scarf around his neck, and Virgil snorted. “I’m not the only one who looks completely out of their element.”

Patton followed Virgil’s gaze. Logan gnawed at the tip of his lip, and his eyes darted around the clearing. To the average eye, he appeared composed, but Patton felt the rapid heartbeat through his chest.

“We should go say hi,” Patton chirped and pulled Virgil forward. They excused themselves through the crowd and stopped at Logan’s back.

Remy poked his head out of the hood of Logan’s dress shirt and purred, “Daaamn girl, you both look fine!”

Logan spun his head around, and a sigh of relief left his chest. “Finally, someone I know.”

“You okay there?” Virgil asked.

Logan pursed his lips and searched the clearing again. “I am looking for Roman. Have either of you two seen him?”

“Oh, he’s here and there,” Patton replied. “Last I knew, he was talking to a group of people by the roast turkey.”

“Thank you.” 

The surrounding music faded away, and the crowd clapped. Logan turned over his shoulder. The musicians spoke to one another, and a soft slow song started. Couples all around them grabbed onto their partner, and they began twisting around in a fashion Logan didn’t recognize.

“Virgil, do you wanna dance?” Patton asked and bounced on his toes.

Virgil looked away with red cheeks. “I have no idea how. I’ll step on your feet.”

“I’ll teach you,” Patton said as he squeezed Virgil’s hand. “Please?”

Virgil flicked his eyes toward Patton. One glance of Patton’s puppy eyes was all he needed to melt. Virgil sighed and nodded his head. Patton giggled with excitement. He put one hand on Virgil’s shoulder, and he led the other to his waist. Before they began, he glanced over at Logan.

“You should ask Roman to dance,” Patton mused. 

Logan opened his mouth to respond, but Patton already swept Virgil away. He sighed through his nose. Of course, he’d leave him alone to sort this all out. Logan picked up on Roman’s boisterous laugh to his left. The prince told some sort of story, and the two women he talked to looked entranced by every word. Logan’s gut twisted into a knot.

“I told you to apologize earlier,” Remy taunted in his ear. Logan shushed him and strolled over with his head high. One of the girls talking to Roman caught Logan as he approached, and she tugged on her sister’s sleeve. The other shot her an annoyed glance until she caught Logan as well, and the coloration of her face changed. The girl giggled as Roman’s eyebrow rose.

“Excuse me for the intrusion,” Logan spoke.

Roman turned his head and hummed. “Oh, Logan, glad you could make it.” 

A chill ran up Logan’s spine. Roman’s voice held no warmth. He glanced at the young women in front of Roman one last time before asking, “May I have a word with you in private, Roman.”

“Oh, now I’m worthy of your time,” Roman responded. Nonetheless, he excused himself from his conversation but not before kissing both girls on the back of the hands. Logan’s blood boiled.

“Don’t screw it up,” Remy hissed into Logan’s ear. He shoved the cat’s head back in his hood.

Roman turned to face Logan. From here, Logan noted the buttons and pins decorating Roman’s white coat, and a red sash crossed over his chest. Gold accents flourished on his vest, and it took all Logan had to keep his eyes upon Roman’s face.

Logan cleared his throat and spoke, “You look-”

“Busy. I’m very busy, Logan,” Roman snapped. He put his hands on his hips. “These formal gatherings demand a lot of my attention, so if you want to say something, you better say it now.”

Logan swallowed the heat in his chest. “I merely wish to apologize for my behavior this morning.”

“Noted,” Roman responded. 

Logan’s cheeks heated up as his stomach blazed. “Noted?”

“Yes, noted, Logan. It means-”

“I know what it means,” he snapped. He took a breath and lowered his voice. “Roman, I was wondering if-” Roman’s eyebrow perked, and Logan’s confidence wavered. Remember what Patton said. He swallowed the bile rising through his throat and tried again. “Would you like to dance?”

Roman opened his mouth to speak, but a loud trumpet shushed the crowd. Both men turned as the announcer spoke.

“If you would kindly return to your seats, tonight’s entertainment would like to bring their show in celebration of his Majesties, King Thomas and Prince Roman’s birthdays.”

The crowd burst into excited chatter. They hurried to clear a path in the center of the clearing.

“Perhaps another time,” Roman replied and returned to his seat beside Thomas. Logan opened his mouth to keep Roman there, but he already fell too far out of earshot. Logan groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose.

“Ooh so close,” Remy whispered. Logan didn’t bother turning his attention to the cat. He watched Roman sit beside Thomas, and his heart ached in his chest. So close, but yet so far.

“Logan!” Patton’s voice called behind him. A hand fell on his shoulder. “You okay?”

“I’ll be fine,” Logan lied.

“You can stay with us so you’re not by yourself,” Patton offered. “I don’t know how entertaining you’ll find the show. It’s kind of… well, you know how to do magic, and this-”

A loud bang sounded in the middle of the clearing, and the crowd screamed and jumped. A puff of smoke billowed up toward the sky.

A man appeared in the smoke’s receding trail. His long hair tied into a ponytail behind his head, and his golden clothes glittered in the lantern light. Two ball pythons slithered around his shoulders and twisted around his neck, along with a black shawl. He pulled the long top hat off his head and bowed.

“Ladies, gentleman, and noble people all around,” he called out. His voice thundered around the hushed crowd. He stood straight and placed the hat back on his head. “Tonight, my group and I will dazzle and excite you. Though tonight might scare you, I assure you there is no real danger at any point during our performance. All our Magi are highly skilled and the best of the best. Please, sit back, relax, and enjoy the show.”

The man caught Logan’s gaze, and his smile slid across his face. Logan’s spine shuddered. The Magi raised his hand high, and out of the shadows came a girl with black curls tied into a bun. She stretched her hands and white wings over her head and took off into the sky.

The crowd murmured amongst themselves as fire breathers, acrobats, and other Magi revealed their talents. Logan stole glances over at Roman, who hung at the word of every movement. However, when he looked away, he kept catching the eye of the ringleader. 

Why did he look so familiar?

The final act literally went up in flames, and the crowd gasped as the heat of the bonfire crashed over them. Patton grabbed onto Virgil’s arm, and Virgil put a comforting hand over Patton’s. 

The leader appeared in the middle of the flames, uninjured, and rose his hands into the air. 

“Are you all enjoying our show thus far?” he called out. The crowd burst into applause. “We have one final trick for you, and then I’m afraid we must be on our way. We’ve had a ball performing for you this evening, and I assure you, it’s not the last you’ll see of us.”

Again the crowd cheered. He flashed his cape, and in the center of the clearing behind him stood an armed chair. He continued, “For our final demonstration, I will need a member of the audience.” His eyes glanced up at the center table. “Would one of his majesty's like to grace me with their presence?”

Thomas glanced over at Roman. The younger brother whispered something, and Thomas nodded his head. Roman stood and walked down to the clearing with his head held high. Logan followed his every move.

“To which one of his royal highnesses do I speak to?” the man asked.

“Prince Roman,” he introduced.

The man grinned and bowed. “Tis an honor, Prince Roman. Might I say you look rather dashing tonight?” Roman preened at the compliment, and something primal clenched all of Logan’s muscles. He continued, “I need you to sit in that seat there if you wouldn’t mind.”

“Of course,” Roman responded and did as he was told. The man produced a cloth from his sleeve and tied it around Roman’s eyes.

“Wouldn’t want you seeing how I do my trick,” he purred into Roman’s ear. Roman’s lips pulled into a smile, and the man tied two more cloths around his chest and his arms, securing him to the chair. He turned his attention to the crowd. “Ladies, gentleman, and noble people all around, as you see, your prince isn’t going anywhere fast. However, looks can always be deceiving.”

Logan’s studying hand fell from his chin. He swallowed his swollen throat and glanced over at Virgil. The other sorcerer looked just as on edge, and it seemed to reach its way to Patton’s heart, judging by the confused expression on his face. 

The man continued, “Before your very eyes, I will make your prince disappear. But don’t worry, I swear no harm will come to him.” He rose glove covered hands to roll back his sleeves. He caught Logan’s eye once again out of the corner of his. 

With a flash of light, the chair disappeared.

The crowd awed at the spectacle before them and cheered. The man removed his hat from his head to bow once again.

“And now, I’m sad to say our show is done. My troop and I wish you all nothing but the best, and I hope you have a magical evening.”

Thomas rose in his seat, and he spoke, “Wait a moment. Where did he go?”

The man’s grin slithered across his lips. He put a hand to his chest and answered, “I assure you, your majesty, he is safe.”

“That’s not what I asked,” Thomas growled. The mood of the crowd changed to harsh whispers, and a few of the knights rose to their feet as well. “Where is Roman?”

The man laughed deep in his throat. He brought down his hat over his face, and the crowd gasped. Snake scales lined the side of his face, along with a twisted smile and pointed teeth. He flicked his hat, and it shrunk down into the size of a bowler hat.

“I’m afraid I cannot answer that,” he responded. 

Logan rose to his feet and flashed his hands up into a rune. Virgil’s magic sparked at his fingertips, and several knights drew their swords. 

The man lifted his finger up to his lips as if shushing them and inhaled. With what sounded like a sneeze, he vanished into a thick cloud of smoke. Several knights charged forward, but nothing remained inside the spell. 

The Magi and Roman both vanished without a trace.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's only been a few hours, but the weight of losing Roman is already setting in. Thomas will stop at nothing until he's brought home safe. Thankfully for him, a mysterious girl literally flies into their kingdom and reveals there's a chance to get him back. All they have to do is follow the rules of the game.  
> \--  
> Chapter warning: Lying, manipulation, arguing, and forced captivity  
> Word count: 5383

“Please tell me you found him.”

Leo lowered his head and took a deep breath. “Nothing yet.”

Thomas collapsed back into his seat and secured his eyes in his hands. Remember to breathe. He took a shuddering breath in and choked it out.

Leo continued, “We’re still hopeful he’s within the city gates. We just have to find him.”

“Thank you,” Thomas replied. Leo took this as his cue to continue as well. He bowed and stepped out of the throne room.

“Thomas, I’m so sorry,” Joan said at his side. “If I wouldn’t have-”

“No, I’m the one who told him to go,” Thomas replied. “How could I be so stupid? I just wanted to make up for the picnic, and I knew he’d love it, and- and-” Thomas’s voice caught in a sob, and Joan placed a hand on his back.

“We’re going to find him, Thomas,” Joan assured. They rubbed small circles on Thomas’s back.

Thomas leaned back in his chair, and Joan let their hand fall away. They instead reached down to put a comforting hand on Thomas’s soaked one. He sent a nod of appreciation Joan’s way. Joan smiled, but it failed to reach their eyes.

“I should be out there with them,” Thomas mumbled.

“We can’t risk your safety too.”

“He’s my brother, Joan. He… he’s all I have left.”

Joan bit back the sting of Thomas’s words. “I can’t say I know what you’re feeling, but I can promise I’ll be here for you.”

“Thank you.” Thomas sighed. He glanced out his window into the night sky. The half moon stared back at him, and dark clouds covered its sullen glow. One by one, the lanterns extinguished in the courtyard. People from the city returned to their homes, though some decided to join the search if they were able.

Five hours passed since Roman’s disappearance.

The doors opened once again, and Thomas’s head shot up. He should’ve stopped expecting Roman to walk through those doors, but every time they opened, his heart set him up for failure.

The trio who entered held different expressions between them. Patton’s face shifted between optimistic and upset. Virgil’s expression held no clues, but if one took in the hunched shoulders and shifting eyes, he either continued his search or felt on edge. Logan’s hair fell around his face in random patterns, and his eyes held a glazed stare.

Emile’s paws padded on the stone floor. He whined, “I don’t get it. His scent just… vanished. It’s like he disappeared into thin air.”

“Because he did,” Virgil replied. His eyes flickered up toward Thomas and looked away.

“We’ll find him,” Patton piped up. “He has to be around here somewhere. They couldn’t have gotten that far. The books said-”

“Forget the books, Patton,” Logan interrupted. His voice was low and cold. It sent shivers down the spine of everyone in the room. “You’re not dealing with an ordinary Magi.”

Virgil sighed through his nose and nodded his head. Patton looked between the two, and he chewed on his bottom lip.

Thomas’s head perked up. “Then who are we dealing with?”

“I’m afraid he has no real name to call himself,” Logan responded. “Though, from what I’ve heard others call him, he goes by the name Deceit.”

“Deceit?” Thomas replied. He glanced over at Joan. They looked just as confused and the duo turned their attention back to Logan. “What else do you know about him?”

“I know that Virgil and I were not the only ones trapped in those woods,” Logan replied. Patton’s face shifted from attentive to horrified. Virgil wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled him in closer. Logan continued, “When she built her army to rebel against the kingdom, she held a conference with the king of the country to the north.”

“Saharon?” Joan whispered.

Logan nodded his head. “He agreed, of course. The country, as you know, has had a chip on its shoulder about ours not allowing Magi to live freely, but they never invaded because it was never in their best interest.”

“Until she came with a plan to overthrow everything,” Thomas concluded.

Joan folded their arms. “How many evil Magi were you holding in that forest anyway?”

“Quite a few, though after she lost her position to threaten the kingdom, they went their separate ways. Some I hadn’t seen for hundreds of years.”

“I have,” Virgil grumbled. Logan flicked his eyes toward him but ignored the comment.

Logan continued, “From what I gathered, Deceit is an Illusionist. He can use magic to alter the light patterns in the air, and therefore make it appear as if Roman disappeared.”

“He was there the whole time,” Thomas gasped as he rose to his feet.

“I assure you his troop was carrying Roman off while we were busy focusing on Deceit, so no, he was not there at the time.”

Joan narrowed their eyes. “If you knew who he was and what they were doing, why didn’t you say something?”

“You think I’d put Roman in danger if I knew who he was?” Logan snapped. For the first time, his eyes flashed in anger, and he clenched his hands into fists. “I cannot detect Illusion magic, and if handled by a master, it’s undetectable to even a familiar’s eyes.”

Thomas started pacing, and his breaths came short. Patton released his grip on Virgil and took two steps towards his king. Thomas held up his hand. Patton stopped in his tracks and wrung his fingertips together.

Thomas thought aloud, “Where would he go? Shaharon fell into ruin after he left. There’s nowhere for him to go.”

“That’s not true,” a small voice called out.

All eyes turned to the window. Perched on the windowsill sat a girl they recognized from the show.

Emile let out a low growl as Virgil’s fingers sparked with purple electricity. Logan’s silver rune flashed up, and a binding spell shot forward.

The girl jumped from the window and spread out white feathered wings. The rune sailed under her. Virgil's electricity shot forward, and she banked and dodged away from each shot. Her feet landed on the ground, and she held her hands up.

“Please wait!” she called out. “I have a message for you all.”

Logan lowered his hands, but the runes remained. Virgil glanced over toward Thomas, whose eyes followed the girl’s every move.

“Speak,” Thomas instructed.

The girl folded her wings behind her back and took a deep breath in. “My leader wants to play a game with you.”

“We’re not really in the mood for games,” Virgil snapped, but Thomas held up a hand to silence him.

The girl continued, “To the king, we extend an open invitation to claim back what is yours. Should you pass the test, your prize shall be the safe return of your prince. Your failure, meaning the other player wins, will pass his fate into her hands.”

“What other player?” Thomas asked.

“Her name I do not know,” she replied, “but I’m sure you know her as the dragon witch.”

Logan clenched his fists, and the runes in front of him sparked and fizzled out. “This is ridiculous. Tell me where Roman is, and I’ll fetch him myself.”

“You can’t,” she replied. “If anyone but Thomas comes for Roman, you lose the game automatically, and then you’ll never find him.”

“He’s not going by himself,” Virgil growled.

“It’s not against the rules for people to accompany him,” she replied. “In fact, my leader recommends you take some help to get your brother back. After all, it’s not fair that a human goes up against one of the most powerful Magi in history by himself.”

“Since when does Deceit play fair?” Logan hissed.

The girl narrowed her eyes. “Don’t talk about him like you know him.” Her wings puffed out, and she gave a powerful flap. The air in the room stirred, blowing around hair, shuffling cloth, and knocking items from their resting place.

Thomas raised his head high and took a deep breath. He questioned, “What’s the test?”

“How far are you willing to go to keep your brother safe?” the girl asked.

“It’s a trap,” Virgil hissed. “It has to be. This whole thing-”

“I accept.”

“Thomas!”

“Joan, Roman’s counting on me. I can’t let him down. Besides, I can’t let her get ahold of him.”

“But the dragon witch can’t hurt him, right?” Patton offered. “I mean, Logan, you made a deal to keep him safe, didn’t you?”

Logan swallowed hard. “Unfortunately, that contract expired when I removed the collar from my neck.”

“Then we better not waste time,” Thomas instructed.

“But Thomas,” Joan reminded, “if something happens to you, that leaves the throne wide open. No one will be here.”

Thomas sighed. “I know. That’s why-” he took off one of his rings and passed it over to Joan, “I’m giving this to you. If something happens to me, I want you to lead the kingdom.”

“Thomas, I can’t-”

“Yes, you can. These people know and trust you, and you and Talyn are the only other people I’d leave this to. Please?”

Joan’s fingers hovered over the ring. They sighed and slipped it on. “I hope you know what you’re doing and you come back to us alive.”

“I will,” Thomas replied. He extended his arms out, and Joan pulled them together for a hug.

Logan turned his attention to the girl, who shifted her wings in the shadows. She caught his attention and looked away, her fingers twisting together.

“I’m to assist you to my leader’s grounds,” she piped up. “It’s my duty to guide you and give you clues on how to solve the puzzles.”

“Why?” Logan asked.

She took a deep breath. “Because my leader is not looking to hurt you. He’s just… bored?”

Virgil rolled his eyes. “Right, because kidnapping royalty and making a life or death game with the king is how you should pass your boredom.”

“Do you have a name?” Patton asked. The girl shifted and hunched in on herself. She chewed her lip and wouldn’t meet his gaze. Patton continued, “I promise we won’t use it against you.”

Her eyes darted up, and a sheepish smile appeared. She spoke, “I don’t have one.”

“Most people in those woods don’t have names,” Logan informed. “It is a precaution after all. They are referred to as the title of the Magi that they are. You, I’m assuming, are an Elementalist, are you not?”

“Like Virgil,” Patton chirped. Virgil sent him a glance, and those brown eyes smiled up at him. Virgil sighed through his nose, smiled, and nodded.

“Well, I’m an Electric Elementalist, but yeah, we’re similar.”

“I am,” she replied. She glanced over at Virgil, “an Air Elementalist.”

“Well, that’s a mouthful. Can I give you a name?” Patton asked as he stroked his chin. The girl’s eyes grew, and her jaw dropped. For a moment, all she did was stare at Patton. Patton’s smile slipped away. “I didn’t mean to make you upset. If you don’t want-”

“No, I... I would love one,” she replied with a shaky sigh.

“Patton, she’s not staying,” Logan reminded.

“But everyone deserves a name,” Patton replied. “How would you like it if I just called you ‘that sorcerer’?”

“I’ve been called worse.”

“Logan, let him have this,” Virgil spoke up. “It won’t hurt anyone.”

Logan rolled his eyes and rubbed under his glasses. “Fine. Do whatever makes your conscience content, Patton.”

Patton walked over to the girl. She took a hesitant step back and flapped her wings. Her feathers fluffed out.

Sensing her nerves, Patton stopped in his tracks. He took a deep breath and looked straight into her eyes. The calm he radiated warmed her heart, and her wings relaxed. She stared up into his eyes with awe.

“You’re an Empath,” she gasped.

“I am,” he replied with a smile.

Her smile brightened. “I’ve never met an Empath before.”

“Well, I’ve never met an Air Elementist before. Your wings are beautiful.”

She grabbed one of her wings and pulled at the feathers, and a genuine smile radiated her face.

“We’re wasting time,” Logan called from the center of the room.

Patton sent him a dirty look over his shoulder and turned back to the girl. He hummed, “How does the name “Cassie” sound to you?”

The girl’s eyes twinkled, and she giggled. “I guess that’s okay. It sounds pretty.”

“Good. Nice to meet you, Cassie,” Patton replied. He held out his hand to her, and she gave his a gentle shake.

Thomas stepped down from his chair and stood beside Patton. Cassie stood at about their chest’s height, and she stared up at him with wide brown eyes.

“So, where do we begin?” he asked.

“It’s a long journey, so we should probably get some rest first,” Cassie replied. She glanced over at Logan, who looked ready to protest. “You’ll need all the strength you can get to reach Roman in time. He’s giving you a three day head start because she can move in the shadows.”

“Still doesn’t sound fair,” Virgil mumbled.

“It’s tipped in your favor, don’t worry,” Cassie replied. “He wants you to win.”

“Then what’s the point of all this?” Logan growled.

“To prove a point, and to get back at her for wasting all his time,” she replied. “He needed an excuse for her to come to him, and apparently your prince was the perfect bait.”

Thomas stared out at the night sky. “We leave at dawn. For now, everyone try to get some rest. Cassie, I’ll have someone take you to a guest room and-”

“We’re not leaving her alone,” Logan snapped. “How do we know she won’t betray us and harm you?” Virgil’s eyebrow quirked in agreement, and he glanced at Thomas.

“She’s still a guest,” Thomas replied, “and you will treat her as such. She’s the only clue to Roman we have.”

Logan opened his mouth to argue, but he closed it soon after. “Fine, but I’d feel better if she couldn’t use her abilities while we are in an unconscious state.”

Cassie swallowed hard, and she took a step back. “I promise I won’t hurt you. Please-”

“We’re not going to hurt you, kiddo.” Patton shot a glare over at Logan. “If it bothers you that much, Logan, she can sleep in my room-”

“Patton, that’s a horrible idea,” Virgil piped up.

“She hasn’t hurt us yet,” Patton replied. “I don’t think she wants to hurt us at all. You guys are being really mean right now.”

Thomas shifted his weight from one foot to the other. He looked over at Cassie and put a hand on his chest. “I promise you, we won’t hurt you, Cassie. I… we are all just scared right now.”

“I understand,” she replied. She hugged her arms close to her, and a deep breath exited through her nose. “If… if it will make you trust me, I’ll allow you to bind my wings together.”

Patton looked ready to protest, but Thomas spoke, “Only if you are one hundred percent okay with it.”

“I want you to trust me. You need to trust me,” Cassie replied. “The game won’t work unless you do.”

Thomas glanced over his shoulder and caught Logan’s eye.

Logan nodded and instructed, “Cassie, I need you to lift your arms and fold your wings behind your back.”

Cassie did as she was told, and her body started to tremble. Patton stood beside her. He folded her hand in his, and her body stilled within seconds.

Logan took a breath before drawing up a rune. White ropes wrapped around Cassie’s chest and secured her wings to her back. She watched them tie together. The spell’s glow eased up to a dull silver glow, and Cassie ran her fingers over the rope.

“It will allow you to breathe adequately,” Logan warned, “so long as you don’t pull on them. The tighter you pull, the tighter their grip constricts.”

“Happy?” Patton snapped his head up. He caught Logan’s eye, and for a moment, he saw a flash of guilt on Logan’s face.

Thomas glanced over at Patton. “Would you like to lead her to our spare guest room?”

“I’d love to,” Patton replied. He took Cassie’s hand in his and lead her out of the room. Cassie walked as close to him as she could, drinking up his calm like a dry sponge. Virgil followed them with his eyes until they disappeared around the corner.

“This is ridiculous,” Logan growled. “I cannot believe we are playing his game.”

“What choice do we have?” Thomas asked. “We don’t know anything about him.”

“I know some things about him,” Virgil replied. Their attention snapped to him, and he wished Patton was here to ground his nerves. “I ran into him a few times in those woods, along with the people he kept company with.”

“Well, I’m figuratively all ears,” Logan replied.

Virgil took a deep breath. “Well, you do know that he was the King of Saharon long ago, right? Most of the Magi in those woods were citizens of his country. See, if you had decent parents, if they detected you were a Magi, they smuggled you up to Saharon. Their king never turned anyone away.”

“So he built loyalty through saving their life?” Thomas summarized.

“He was known for being fair. Well, unless they mistreated him. Then he showed no mercy. So, it was either out of fear or respect.”

Thomas took a deep breath and ran a hand through his hair. “Anything else we should know about him?”

“He hates to lose. and he’s not above cheating.”

“Great,” Logan mumbled.

“Let’s just hope he’s on our side,” Thomas mumbled. He bid the other two sorcerers good night and exited the throne room. Virgil glanced over at Logan.

“We’re going to get him back,” Virgil assured.

Logan ran a hand through his hair. He blew a heavy breath through his nose and replied, “If we don’t, I’ll never forgive myself.”

Virgil nodded his head in understanding. He and Logan exited the throne room together.

“You think we can trust her?”

“What choice do we have? Without her, our chances of finding Roman are infinitesimal.”

“This sucks.”

Logan snuffed. “I couldn’t agree more.

 

The first thing Roman understood when he woke was his throat was dry as old creek by the castle. He shifted his head on something soft. His hands dug into the fabric below him, and he recognized it as a bed. Brown eyes opened and blinked. He gasped and shot up.

How did he get to his room? Roman looked around. The morning light shown through his curtains, and he glanced around the room. Everything looked the same, but it still felt wrong. He couldn’t describe why, but his mind screamed something was off.

The events from that night trickled into his mind, and he shot out of bed. The cool floor shocked life into his feet. He strode to his doors and pulled on the handle. They clinked together, and he furrowed his brow. He never locked his doors.

“Hello?” He called out. “Can anyone hear me?”

Shuffling on the other side of the door answered him, and he heard whispers he failed to recognize. However, he did hear “tell the king his brother is awake.”

Relief settled Roman’s stomach. He was home. He didn’t remember what transpired after that villain did his trick, but he remembered rough hands on his shoulders and mouth. Did they get to him in time to stop his evil plan? They must have. Hopefully, no one was injured. He wouldn’t be able to forgive himself if something happened to Thomas or Patton or Logan-

Roman recalled his exchange with Logan before the incident and recoiled. Logan tried to apologize, and Roman shoved his kindness back in his face. True he was angry, but he had no right to hurt Logan like that. He’d have to apologize. Hopefully, Logan would be in the mood to speak with him this morning.

The doors jostled, and they opened. Roman’s eyes set upon his brother, and a warm smile blanketed his face. Thomas stepped into the room, and the doors closed behind him.

“How are you feeling, Roman?” Thomas asked.

“I’m fine, but are you hurt?” Roman returned. He reached out and put his hands on both of Thomas’s shoulders.

“I’m better now that I know you’re okay.”

Roman pulled Thomas into a hug. He ignored the off feeling in his chest and sighed.

“What happened?” Roman inquired.

“They tried to hurt you, but we stopped them before they could. Right now, we have the castle on lockdown, just to be sure.”

Oh, so that’s why his room was locked. Roman pulled away from his brother and nodded his head.

“How long was I unconscious?”

“Only a few hours.”

“Then they could still be close.” The urge to keep his brother safe swelled in his chest.

“Exactly. That’s why I need you to stay here, where I know you’re safe.”

Roman opened his mouth to protest, but he closed it soon after and gave a bitter nod of agreement. He cleared his throat. “Is Logan around? I need to speak with him.”

Thomas’s smile fell. “He’s out searching right now. He’s rather upset he didn’t realize something was wrong sooner and that you almost got hurt.”

The corners of Roman’s lips tugged into a brief smile, and he folded his arms. “Well, when the bookworm decides to come back, let him know I want to speak with him.”

“I can do that,” Thomas said with a widening smile.

“While he is occupied, I wouldn’t mind discussing something with you… about… well…” Roman shifted his feet.

Thomas’s eyebrows furrowed. “Roman, are you… nervous?”

“Me? Never!” Roman laughed a bit too loud. “I’m just wondering if this is the right choice.”

“Well I’m all ears,” Thomas replied and leaned against the wooden desk behind him.

“As you know, I’ve been courting Logan for a while and,” Roman cleared his throat. He took a deep breath, “I was wondering if… well, I really have no one to ask to give a blessing to me, but… I was wondering if I had your approval?”

The smile on Thomas’s lips fell. “Roman, you do know Logan’s going to outlive you, right?”

“Well, yes, but-” Roman froze. Logan had at least three hundred more years to live, and he had maybe fifty if he was lucky. He took a deep breath and sighed. “I mean, he’s dated a human before, so I thought- what if he- I don’t think he’d mind.”

“But what if he does? What if right before you’re about to die, he leaves your side and you die alone? What if he’s a coward and can’t take the pain of losing a loved one? I can’t watch you get hurt.”

The words stung. Roman couldn’t believe how harsh Thomas’s words were, especially since he was the one who urged Logan to confess in the first place.

“I know, but-” Roman chewed on his lip. What if Thomas was right? Had he noticed a change in Logan that Roman refused to see?

Come to think of it, Logan had been spending an awful lot of time in the library. Every day, he ignored Roman more and more. What if he was growing bored of him? What if the only reason he asked Roman to dance was because he felt obligated to apologize and nothing more?

Was he deceiving Roman into thinking he still cared?

“I’m sorry,” Thomas spoke. “I didn’t mean to upset you.”

“No, it’s not your fault,” Roman replied with a bitter laugh. “I asked for your blessing, and you gave me your honest answer.”

“There are plenty of other mortal men who would jump at the chance to have you,” Thomas replied and put his right hand on Roman’s shoulder. Roman’s skin crawled. “I’m sure you’ll forget about him eventually.”

Roman pushed Thomas’s right hand off his shoulder and stood at his window. The town remained quiet, probably on high alert as well. No breeze drifted through the air, and the summer morning held an odd chill to it. Roman missed the smells of fresh baking bread, the sounds of children laughing in the streets, and the busy bustle of the town in full swing. He wanted nothing more than to join their normalcy once again.

“I’ll leave you be for now,” Thomas spoke at the door. He reached out with his right hand, and Roman furrowed his brow. He shook his head and looked back out the window. Thomas continued, “I really am sorry. If there’s anything I can do for you-”

“No, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to waste your time.” Roman sighed. “Actually, you can do something for me.”

“Anything.”

“I want you to write a letter for me explaining my gratitude to anyone who was there last night. If I cannot leave, I want them to at least know I’m thankful for them attending the party.”

“Why not write it yourself?”

“I tried, but I seem to have injured my wrist at some point last night.” Roman gave his right wrist a rub. “And you know I hate feeling ungrateful. Please?”

Thomas sighed and nodded his head. “For you, I will.”

“Thank you. There are some parchment and ink in my top drawer. I’ll tell you exactly what I want to say.”

Thomas sat at Roman’s desk and pulled out the necessary tools. He grabbed Roman’s favorite feather quill in his right hand and dipped it in the black ink.

“Okay, when-”

Roman brandished his sword and pointed it at Thomas’s throat. Thomas jumped back, and the chair clattered behind him.

“What-”

“Who are you?” Roman asked and narrowed his eyes.

“Roman, it’s me,” Thomas replied and held up his hands. “Where did that sword-”

“I will not ask again. Who. Are. You?”

Thomas opened his mouth to speak again, and Roman tipped Thomas’s chin up with his blade. He stared into Roman’s eyes and swallowed.

“Roman, you’re tired, and you’re probably still delirious from whatever happened yesterday. Perhaps you should rest.”

“You almost had me. You look just like him, however, you didn’t do enough research on how he behaves.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Thomas is not right-handed.”

The shocked expression on Thomas’s face melted into a coy grin. His left eye twinkled.

Roman yelped as the sword in his hand changed into a cobra. He dropped it and backed away. The snake coiled on the floor and hissed. It fanned its neck out and tasted the air.

“And here I thought you were the dumb brother,” not Thomas cooed. He reached out and grabbed the snake’s tail. It shifted back into a sword. “A gift from your dear Logan, I’m assuming. I can smell his magic all over it.”

“Who are you, and what do you want?” Roman asked and squared his shoulders.

“Relax. There’s no need to fight. If I wanted you dead, you would be by now.” He swung Roman’s sword, and it disintegrated. Roman’s hand dipped with the familiar weight of his returned sword. He continued, “And he enchanted it so only you could use it. How thoughtful.”

Fear gripped Roman’s heart. If he was here, how many others- “Where are they? What have you done with them?”

“Your family is safe, I assure you, and well out of my harm’s way for now.”

“If you hurt them, I swear I’ll-”

“You really are in no position to be threatening me, my dear little prince.”

The doors to the room opened, and two people Roman failed to recognize stepped in. Roman aimed his blade. He swung, but the two guards disappeared before him. Roman lost his balance. He braced himself with his sword to the floor and whipped his head around.

Not Thomas clapped his hands in the corner and sneered, “Such brash behavior. At least I picked the entertaining brother.”

“Show yourself, you coward! Stop using his face.” Roman twisted his sword in his hand.

“Very well.” He mocked a low bow. When he returned, Roman recoiled. His one eye was yellow, and the other brown. Snake scales covered his face, and his jaw dislocated into an unnerving smirk.

“What are you?”

“I’m an Illusionist,” he responded. “You may call me Deceit if it pleases you. I know you humans like naming things, including each other. It’s the stupidest yet most adorable trait.”

Roman scowled. “Deceit isn’t what I’d choose to call you.”

“Manners. You do speak to a king, you know.”

“The king of snakes, maybe.”

“Shouldn’t you be bowing before me then?”

Roman squared his shoulders. “I’d rather die.”

“I can arrange that,” Deceit hissed.

Roman took a step forward. A hand grabbed onto his right wrist and twisted. Roman yelped as his sword fell from his grasp, and the person pined his other hand in the small of his back. More hands pressed down on his shoulders. Roman’s knees buckled. He struggled to break free, but the hold on his arms tightened.

Roman turned his head. Two people kneeled behind him, their eyes glowing a soft orange shade. He tried to pull free again.

Fingers reached down and grabbed onto his chin. Roman’s head forced around, and they squeezed down on his jaw. No doubt that would bruise. He glared up at Deceit and wished his dry mouth held spit to strike with.

“However,” Deceit continued, “I’d rather keep you alive for my little game.”

“What game?” Roman growled.

“Oh, don’t you know? I’m arranging a visit with an old friend of yours.”

“You hurt any of them, and I swear-”

“Oh, I won’t touch a hair on their head.” He brought his face down closer, “but your friend, oh what did you call her in the woods… the dragon witch? She might.”

Roman’s blood blazed. His body surged as he tried to stand, but the strong arms around him held his body still.

“If any of them die, I swear I will end you.”

“I’ll hold you to that,” Deceit said with a laugh. He released Roman’s jaw, and he sauntered out of the room. “Until then, do enjoy your stay. I’ve given you a mirror that should track your dear brother’s progress, so you’ll at least know if and how he dies.”

The hands behind Roman shoved him forward. He fell onto his stomach with a light grunt. Roman twisted his body up to strike back, but the doors before him slammed closed. He pulled on the handles. Nothing moved.

“Come back and face me like a man, you coward!” Roman yelled. He pounded his hands on the wood and gave it a kick. In a fit of rage, he grabbed his sword from the floor. He swung down on the door. It splintered, but his blade made no dent beside a sliver. Roman yelled out and struck again and again.

Eventually, his arms shook with fatigue. Roman collapsed on the bed behind him and tried to take deep breaths.

He had to trust them. He had to believe everything would be okay, and that Thomas would be smart enough to think his way out of this mess. Of course, he’d have Logan and Virgil and Patton and the knights and hopefully enough help to bring this villain to his knees.

Roman replayed Deceit’s words in his head. If he truly did set the dragon witch upon his friends, would they stand a chance? Would they be able to stop her? Would she hurt them?

Memories from days past flashed in his mind, and he squeezed his eyes shut. No, he couldn’t think like that. They’d find him. They’d stay safe. They had each other, and that would surely lead them to victory.

Besides, he could do nothing from his position here. True, he could try to scale the castle wall, but he had no idea what the outside truly looked like. For all he knew, there could be a moat of hungry sharks at the base of its walls.

Roman pulled his knees up to his chest and rested his head against the wall.

He hated waiting.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr @altruistic-skittles


End file.
